Data terminals are continuously evolving to handle greater market demand. The input/output (IO) units in these terminals generate interference which reduces receiver/transmitter performance. One attempt to reduce interference involves the use of conductive shielding. This approach has proven unsatisfactory for increasing costs, weight, physical size, manufacturing time and complexity.